


Sky versus Sky

by McTimeWithAutomail



Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor AU, Linked Universe Actor AU, Low-key crack, he's just tired of everyone's shit, slight crack, the real reason Sky is always tired, this is slightly crack since it's inspired by actor AU server shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: He should have said no while he had the chance.The Sky who was blissfully unaware of this game and always well-rested would be no longer. That Sky was long dead the moment he pressed the seemingly innocent download button in the AppStore.But resistance is futile.He would have been sucked in eventually, it was only a matter of time.And to think that there used to be a time where I could hear my name and not instantly think of terrifying dragons and children born of light flying through the clouds.-AKA slight crack inspired by shenanigans on the Actor AU server
Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Sky versus Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Blue, Slendy, Morph, Nicky, Leian, Peace, and Quail for getting me hooked on playing Sky: Children of the Light

Sky never knew quite what to expect when he showed up at the studio for filming and to be honest, it was probably for the better that he had given up on any sort of expectations. To say that he worked with an… “interesting” group of people would be the most polite yet underrated way to phrase it. Some mornings were the closest a studio full of crewmembers and actors could get to be some form of relaxed and calm. Other days, he would show up and have a chaotic mess to sort through before the real work started. He shuddered as “the marshmallow incident” and “the bush incident” popped up in his memory. 

Sky loved his mother, truly, but he occasionally questions her ability to choose at least somewhat sane coworkers. 

The car came to a stop once Sky pulled into his parking spot. Hands still grasped the steering wheel as he pressed his forehead against the wheel. He had recently started to take these short quiet moments in the morning to prepare himself. 

“Alright Link, you are totally prepared to go onto that set and be productive. Nothing is going to be on fire today, no one is going to have their props spontaneously combust, and you’re going to avoid spacing out every time you see the love of your life on set. And even if worse comes to worst, you’ve sent Sun the google doc copy of your final will.”

Finally feeling emotionally prepared enough for the morning, he finally pulled himself away from the quiet solitude of his car. He briskly walked from his car to the door and found himself blasted with cool air as he stepped inside the building. He gave a few crew members that he walked past a polite smile and wave as he looked around for the other boys. The set was still fairly quiet since they had another hour before they started filming, which meant that whoever else was here must be hiding out in the break room before the day officially started. He proceeded to make his way over to the break room, giving a quick greeting to the people he passed. 

Sky momentarily paused at the door, taking a deep breath. Please let everyone have all their limbs intact and unroasted. Giving a quick knock and opening the door, Sky was still figuring out what on Earth he was witnessing.

“LEGEND WAIT LET ME GRAB YOUR HAND BEFORE I FALL OFF THE CLIFF!” Wind’s voice cracked slightly as a shriek escaped him. The boy was frantically tapping his phone as Legend replied from his spot across the room. 

“I’ve already explained that you can’t fall! You literally fly everywhere in this game! Now quit beeping at me before I leave the map without you!”

“BUT I’M A BABEY WHO CAN BARELY FLY! I ONLY HAVE FOUR GLOWY STICKS!”

“...You mean Wings?”

“YES!” 

Legend leveled his gaze in Wind’s direction. “If you want me to help you go to Eden, then I need you to shut your beephole and quit screaming at me like a korok missing a parachute.”

Sky turned back towards the door, wondering if it was too late to return to the solitude of his car. Before he could attempt an escape, Warrior proceeded to make Sky’s presence known by greeting him. 

“Good morning! I’m surprised to see you here so early.” 

Whatever god was currently watching Sky and laughing, he cursed them for mocking his pain. 

“Do I even want to know the deal with Bunny Boy and Captain Crunch?”

Warriors gave Sky a defeated shrug. “I don’t entirely understand it myself, they started playing some sort of phone game over the weekend, and Wind hasn’t stopped freaking out over it for me to even try and get a clear explanation out of him-”

“Bro, I downloaded it on your phone for you! I offered to help exp-AHHH WAIT I ACCIDENTLY LET GO OF YOUR HAND AGAIN!” Wind had almost instantaneously launched himself from where he had originally been sitting and squeezed himself onto the chair beside Legend. Much to Legend’s annoyance, a panicked beeping noise was coming from Wind’s phone as his finger tapped the screen.

“Hey, guys! Aww, I didn’t know you started playing without me.” Wild’s face turned into a joking pout as he opened the door. “Oh, hey Sky. You came to join too?” 

“I don’t even understand what’s going on…”

“It’s a cute little game we found called Sky: Children of the Light. We started playing it together a couple of weeks ago. You basically fly around with your friends and collect candles to buy stuff.” Sky slowly nodded at the explanation. He still didn’t fully understand their apparent obsession, but at least he now at least knew what Wind was currently losing his mind over. Thank goodness for Wild having at least one brain cell out of the group today. “Anyways, Aryll showed me how to play it and we’ve been playing it with Wind, Legend, the quadruplets, and we’re getting Time into it also. I can help show you if you want.”

There are moments in time that Sky looks back at past choices and wonder if he made a mistake. 

Maybe I’ll just try playing for a few minutes, it can’t be that bad.

“Sure.”

He should have said no while he had the chance.

The Sky who was blissfully unaware of this game and always well-rested would be no longer. That Sky was long dead the moment he pressed the seemingly innocent download button in the AppStore. 

But resistance is futile.

He would have been sucked in eventually, it was only a matter of time. 

And to think that there used to be a time where I could hear my name and not instantly think of terrifying dragons and children born of light flying through the clouds. 

-

Hyrule wasn’t sure what to expect as he walked into the studio that morning, still shaking leaves out of his hair, but it certainly wasn’t what he had just walked in on.

“G’Morning guys! What-”

“SON OF RONALD MCDONALD I ONLY HAVE FIVE WINGS LEFT!”

Sky was sprawled out on the couch, showing his screen to Wild. 

“If you can hold on a little longer we can die together! Stay strong for me Sky!”

“GUYS NOOO I KEEP GETTING HIT BY ROCKS!” Wind cried, sinking back dramatically into his chair with an arm flung across his face. 

“...I’m just going to go see if Malon brought coffee cake” Hyrule slowly backed out of the room, closing the door on his friends. 

“Where’d ‘Rule go?” Legend asked without looking up from his screen.

“He left for now,” Sky sat up and stretched as the cutscene played on his phone. “But he’ll probably join us soon enough.”


End file.
